


Who knew that it would turn out like this?

by mokalicious



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokalicious/pseuds/mokalicious
Summary: Yousana drabbles- chap 1 : the first of everything





	1. Chapter 1

The first time she met him she was 13 and he was one of her brother’s stupid loud friends who thought they were cool because they were in high school now. Sana wasn’t interested in them but she did notice one thing about the one with messy black hair who never seemed to stand still, he had the softest brown eyes she ever seen.

The first time her heart skipped a beat for him when she was 15. They were alone in the kitchen with the boys making a lot of noise in the living room. He started talking to her about what stupid Elias thing did today and what prank he pulled on their english teacher and then he would stop and just look at her with those eyes. They were so soft and warm and made her feel noticed. It was a feeling she never had before.

The first time she knew she was in love with him was the moment when she felt his pain as it was her own, his pain of losing an important friend. Losing Even was hard on him and she knew he blamed himself no matter what she said or the boys could change that. The fact she couldn't ease the pain hurted even more. What happened at Bakka changed him a little but the rest of the boys changed too. But they moved on little by little and she would be there every step. 

The first time she knew loved him was the moment he said he would wait five -no ten no even twenty years for her for them to be truly to be together. He took her hand looked at her with those soft brown eyes and that little smile on his lips and she knew he meant every word he said and Sana found herself believing his words. 

The first she knew she couldn’t live without him was two nights after they got married after making wait until she finished med school and couldn’t imagine waking up without him by her side. Without those soft eyes was unimaginable to her. She couldn’t imagine being married to someone else. Because for Sana there was no one else it was just him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after that hell clip

It has been one day since hell broke lose. 

She hasn't left her room since neither did Elias. Her room felt cold it lost it usual warm glow.

She knew she wanted too much being accepted by those girls, fixing the boys friendship and  
him.

But what those girls said hurt her but Vilde doing this behind her back broke her in a million pieces. Did she mean so little to her ? The thought crushed her, tears flowed out of her eyes

"You shouldn't have meddled with the boys and Even" she told herself. Why did she do it, they weren't ready. God, she didn't even give any of them a warning. But she never expected this out come, she just assumed everything would be okay again

She was assuming things again. If Sana had a fatal flaw it would be her ability to make assumptions those always crashing whether it was finding out who was harrasing her on insta and wrote "sharmuta" on her locker or assuming things about homosexuality without the proper research.

But did she really assume things with Yousef or did he lead her on for more then two months.She felt like breaking thinking about the latter one.

Sana never thought that a guy could mess her up like this, she WANTED to comprise for him. She WOULD have and wondered that this might a blessing instead. Who knows it might have been one it just doesn't feel like one right now.

Right now, she hated everybody and everyone. Whether it was truly their fault or not.

Right now she hoped that the weekend could last forever she isn't ready to face everybody. 

Because she doesn't want to wear her war paint. She doesn't want to constantly defend herself or her brother even though he hasn't told her why they fought. Elias isn't violent and it was out of character.

She hates not knowing everything because if she doesn't they will use against her. 

Who was she kidding they will use  
anything against. Her religion, her hijab, her culture or her very excistance.

She was tired 

She was done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @julie stop hurting my daughter also does anyone know a yousef, vilde and a noora because i never heard of them


End file.
